Emmett's Beach Party!
by Me gusta nadar
Summary: Emmett gets a crazy idea. Will it lead to trouble?....Pleae R&R. First fanfic. Thanxz.


**_Disclaimer: First fanfic for Twilight. Let me know if you want to keep it a one-shot or if I should add more chapters. I don't own Emmett, -sighs.- He's a big teddy bear and Rosalie gets him all to herself! LOL. All I can do now is ask if you'd please R&R. Thanxz! P.S, HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!_**

Emmett's POV:

"_What to do, oh what to do,"_ I thought to myself as I almost tripped up the walk way leading to the front door.

I had just gotten home from driving Carlisle to work. (Gag,) and it was raining.

_Again._

I absolutely hated the rain. Although it's better for vampires like myself to be inside because our skin sparkles, I always felt cold when the sun wasn't out, which was… Every day.

Any ways, as I entered the house, an idea hit me. Since Rose, Alice, and Bella were out, I decided to have a little fun. "Hey Edward…" I asked, teasingly.

"What?" Edward responded, lost in his train of thought. He looked like he didn't want to get up from the couch were he sat, watching a re-run of 'Mad TV.' What a typical thing to do, on a typical day. Edward's ideas of weekends were so boring.

"_He's probably trying to think of ways to keep himself pre-occupied while Bella's away! What a dork,"_ I thought in my head and laughed.

"Hey, I heard that!" Edward yelled at me. In a matter of seconds he had jumped from the couch and had me pinned against the wall. "Now Emmett, what _exactly did you say?"_ Edward hissed at me.

I could tell Edward was surely pissed, so I tried to change the subject. Back to my idea. "Well Edward, you know how the girls are gone and…do you want to go to the beach?" I asked, hoping he would answer me.

"Hmm…let me think for a minute, Emmett. _No._"

"Edward, why not? It's only 50 degrees out! WE DON'T EVEN NEED SUNBLOCK! Please?" Right then that sounded like something Bella would say. _I must be spending too much time around that girl. I shuddered._ "We can build sand castles--" he interrupted me.

"Emmett, I said no." Then he released me. I fell to the floor, snarling in anger.

"_Well, since you're being such a dumb ass I won't tell you my plans." _I thought, anger taking over me_._

"_Excuse me?" _Edward thought, exactly what I planned for him to do. It was so typical of Edward to think like that.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Hey, really quickly, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it now?" Edward answered. He looked like he was trying to get Alice's thoughts out of his head. They were probably just hitting Rise & Shine **_(Made-up store.),_ **and Alice probably was thinking a way to get Bells a pair of shoes that she didn't like. I could picture it perfectly clear.

"You want to go to Menard's with me?" I asked, trying not to laugh. Edward's face was now turned into a grimace. He grunted.

"No."

"Okay then, you're gonna miss all the fun!" I said as I half-skipped, half-ran out the door to Jasper's hummer. It wouldn't hurt Jasper if I took his car for a little trip, right? I don't care if Alice is going to get pissed at me. She always does, with what she calls 'Me acting like a 5 year-old.' Jasper's car has the most room in it, perfect for my idea.

I started the car and was at the store within 13-minutes, my new record. "_See Edward, I told you I could drive faster than you could!"_

"_Whatever. Oh, and Emmett, it was only technically a 5-minute trip. Loser."_

_"Smartass."_

_"Idiot."_

By the time I was done, "arguing" with Edward, I was inside. I ran at what I call, 'Turtle Speed', which is really just a 'regular human' pace. I quickly grabbed a cart and started running down the aisles. "Sand, sand, where are you?" I called out. As soon as I said that, people just started popping out from every aisle I passed, staring at me, like, I was weird. They thought I was weird? Wait until they meet Esme and she hasn't hunted in a few weeks! I quickly found the sand, and I grabbed 4 big bags of it and headed to the checkout. I never knew sand was 150 for a bag! At least _I _didn't go overboard with shopping. Carlisle would be quite happy to see that I didn't spend over 1000 this time! Then I headed to 'Toys R Us' and got a beach ball, a sand shovel and bucket.

I got back to the house and carried the sand and the other items up stairs as fast as I could run, trying to have no eye contact what-so-ever with Edward. As soon as the bags of sand where in our bathroom (Rose and I shared one,) I started emptying them out, one by one. In a matter of minutes, the floor was covered in sand up to about ¼ of the walls. I was quite happy with my work. Then, I turned the sink on hot and blasted it. The water was soon overflowing the edges of the sink and falling down, making the sand all wet and squishy. I like squishy things. I decided to then change into my swim trunks, leaving the bathroom door shut and the water running.

"_Instead of going to the beach, I brought the beach here!" _I thought. Oops.

Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"_Emmett, what the hell did you do?! Alice, Rose, and Bella are on their way home right now." _Edward yelled at me through his thoughts.

_"How was I supposed to know?"_

"_That's it. I'm coming upstairs. And don't you think you're gonna be able to stop me from barging into your room with your so-called 'Star' powers." _Edward almost screamed.

"_Oh shit." _I could here Edward coming up the stairs. Just as he opened the door, I heard Alice's car motor turn off. In a matter of seconds Alice, Rosalie, and Bella where inside. I guess Rosalie really wanted to put her clothes away, but I had to stop her from going up stairs! I sprinted down the stairs and picked Rose up, and gave her a big kiss. "How are you today, my Rose?" I asked.

"I'm fine, my boo bear." Rosalie said. Rosalie had started calling me that because she thought I was soft and squishy. It made me laugh every time she said it. I chuckled.

"Hello Alice, and almost the first ever-klutziest-vampire, Bella." I went and gave Bells a big, bear hug.

____

"Damn it."

I just noticed I still had my bathing suit on. _"Oh shit, now I'm screwed."_ I saw Edward. He was trying not to laugh.

_"Damn you, Edward. Why can't it be me who could read other minds? Why?"_

"Babe, I'm gonna go take a shower. Love you." Before I could stop Rosalie, she was gone.

Then, I/the rest of the Cullens heard the blood-curdling scream coming from the upstairs bathroom.

"Sorry to stop the fun Emmett, but I think you'd better start running." Alice suggested.

"EMMETT CULLEN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR BATHROOM?!" Rosalie yelled. I saw her come out, and she was definitely outraged. I started running.

**_So, do you guys like it? It came to me, haha! I was right, I do have super-natural powers! Lol. Please R&R guys, it'd really help me. Thanxz for reading and have a good day! Oh, and also, do you think I should make another story or make another chapter?! Thanxz again, guys. You don't know how happy it makes me for having people ACTAULLY take time to read my stories! AngelsAren'tJustThoughtOf_**


End file.
